Harry Potter and the Dissonant Interval, Part I
by Romulus Magnus
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Susan Bones, and Blaise Zabini female encounter the crew of the Andromeda Ascendant and the Magog. Tenative HarrySusan pairing


Harry Potter and The Dissonant Interval, Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or affiliated characters. I also don't own Andromeda.

_"The heavens burned, the stars cried out, And under the ashes of infinity, Hope, scarred and bleeding, breathed its last."_

_Ulatempa Poetess_

Harry Potter universe: list of the fallen

"Light Side"

Ron Weasely

Ginny Weasely

Albus Dumbledore

Hagrid

N. Tonks

Many others

"Dark Side"

N. Malfoy

L. Malfoy

D. Malfoy

S. Snape

B. Lestrange

R. Lestrange

All other Death Eaters

Lord Voldemort

Andromeda Universe:

In the Commonwealth Year 9784 _(this is speculation, the exact year is never given) _the Glorious Heritage class Heavy Cruiser _Andromeda Ascendant_ and her Captain, Dylan Hunt, are lured into an ambush by the Neitzscheans, genetically modified Humans, near a black hole. After ordering his crew to abandon ship, Hunt takes the Andromeda near the black hole and ends up frozen in time.

303 years later, the salvage ship _Eureka Maru_ frees the _Andromeda Ascendant_ from the time effects of the black hole and eventually the crew join Dylan in his quest to rebuild the All Systems Commonwealth which fell about 13 months after the Andromeda was frozen. At the end of one year, a new threat was discovered, the Magog, considered to be savages, barbarians, were heading towards the races in the "Known Worlds", or the former Commonwealth. By the end of the second year the Commonwealth had been re-established but already the Magog were advancing. Eventually the Neitzschean prides that did not join the New Commonwealth attacked and almost destroyed it for a second time. After beating back the Neitzschean attack, the god of the Magog, called the Spirit of the Abyss, began to make "it's" move and attempt to destroy all sentient life in the Known Worlds. It is now near the end of CY 10090 _(again this is speculation)_ and the crew of the _Andromeda Ascendant_ are:

Captain: Dylan Hunt (Dylan)

First Officer: Beka Valentine (Beka)

Weapons Officer: Telemachus Rhade (Rhade)

Engineer: Seamus Harper (Harper)

Medical Officer: Trance Gemini (Trance)

Ship: Andromeda Ascendant

Hologram Form: Andromeda Ascendant (Andromeda)

Avatar: Andromeda Ascendant (Rommie)

As the Commonwealth starship _Andromeda Ascendant_ moved through space trying to find the Magog Worldship, the sensors picked up three ships attacking an unarmed shuttle. After destroying the three renegade Commonwealth ships, the shuttle, belonging to an ambassador from the colony known as Arkology, came aboard and docked. As the pilot and the ambassador entered a briefing room with the rest of Dylan's crew, there was a flash of light and four more individuals appeared, two of them looking as though they had just been through a major battle.

"Who are and what are you doing on my ship?" Dylan asked as the four newcomers picked themselves up from the deck. They found everyone from the _Andromeda Ascendant_ pointing force lances at them.

"I'm Harry Potter, and I have no idea why I'm here. I don't want any trouble; I just want a bit of peace." Newcomer #1 said

"I'm Hermione Granger, I'm with him, and I have no idea why we're here." Newcomer #2 said

"I'm Susan Bones, what they said." Newcomer #3 told them. The crew then looked at the last person, another girl.

"I'm Blaise Zabini; would someone please tell me what is going on?"

Dylan decided to answer them and signalled to his crew to lower their weapons. "You're on the Commonwealth starship _Andromeda Ascendant_. We were about to get some questions answered, why don't you join us."

Harry looked at the others and silently asked 'why not' and got three nods in answer, so he followed Dylan and the others into the briefing room.

After learning about the treaty with the Magog the people of Arkology had signed and seeing the ambassador die from "giving birth" to baby Magog, Dylan then turned to Harry and the three girls.

"So, where are you from?" he asked as Andromeda sent in two service droids to remove the ambassador's body

"We're from Great Britain on Earth. Why, what's wrong?" Harry told them then noticed their shock

Harper then spoke up, "how could you be from Earth, there are only Neitzscheans there now. They killed almost everyone after the rebellion."

"This may sound strange, but what year is it?" Hermione asked

"It is CY 10090. Why?" Rommie answered

"I think the four of us travelled into the future. Where we come from, there are no Neitzscheans, no Magog, certainly no ship called the _Andromeda Ascendant_." Hermione responded before looking at Harry, he looked almost ready to fall out of his seat.

"So you're from the past. Do you have any idea how you got here?" Dylan said

"All I remember is right after destroying Voldemort, I heard a female voice saying 'you are needed', and then a bright light and we appeared on your ship." Harry told him.

"Dylan, why don't we put them in quarters for now and then head for Arkology to warn the inhabitants. We can then worry about our new, friends." Beka said

"Alright, but I want to try to figure this out before the Worldship gets there. Mr. Harper, if you'll escort Mr. Potter to guest quarters while Trance, could you escort the girls?" Dylan said before getting up and headed for Command.

"Would you like your own rooms, or stay together?" Trance asked as she showed Hermione, Susan, and Blaise out the door

"Why don't we ask Harry what he wants? So Harry do you want your own room, or stay with them?" Harper asked, still an immature adult, Trance just rolled her eyes and whispered to the girls "don't worry, Harper's always like this." she said smiling at the three of them.

"I think I would like my own quarters Mr. Harper. I have nightmares that will disturb them. Hermione needs her sleep I'm sure." Harry told the engineer coldly

"Okay, sheesh, just making a joke." Harper said before leading Harry towards a ladder and went down three decks. Trance and the girls went down the same ladder, but only two decks.

"Well, here you are, if you need anything just ask Andromeda and she'll tell you what she can. You have to understand that if you ask for some information you might not get it." Harper told him

"I understand Mr. Harper, thank you." Harry said before Harper left for his machine shop.

"Andromeda, can I contact my friends?" Harry asked, feeling foolish about speaking to an empty room. He was shocked when a woman appeared instantly.

"Would you like me to contact them?" Andromeda asked

"Please, I need to discuss what we're going to do." Harry answered her

"You can now talk to your friends without being interrupted. Someone will come down to bring you to the mess hall in one hour." Andromeda said and then disappeared.

"Hermione, can you hear me?"

"We can hear you just fine Harry, is something wrong?" she asked, after hearing Harry's voice

"Not right now, but I think that we need to decide what we're going to do in order to get back home." Harry said

"Why, it seems nice here." said Susan

"From what I gathered during that meeting, there is a powerful enemy on the way to Arkology. I think that we should try to get out of here as soon as we can Harry." Hermione said

"Thing is, I don't think we can get back. These people don't seem to have the technology for time travel and if it happens, it's accidental." Harry responded, now lying on his bed.

"So what do we do?" Blaise spoke up, wanting to get some answers.

"Right before that light appeared I heard someone say 'you are needed'. Did anyone else here it?" Harry asked

"We all did apparently. So what does that mean?" Susan told him.

"I think it means that we can't leave until either the Worldship is destroyed, or we are." Harry answered. There was silence for a few minutes before someone came to Harry's door.

"Andromeda, we're finished for now, thank you for letting us talk to each other." Harry said before moving to the door and letting the person in.

"I've been asked to bring you and your friends to the mess hall. Please follow me." Rhade said before leaving Harry's quarters, Harry close behind him. Meanwhile one deck up, Beka was collecting the girls.

_"If we do not live another day, say this over our byre: They died like High Guard Lancers with their faces to the fire." _

_-Regimental Hymn of the 11th Imperial Lancers, CY 4233_

Before Rhade and Harry could get to far, Harry realised he was still wearing blood stained clothes.

"Er, Rhade could I change before we meet the girls?" Harry asked hoping that the man would let him.

"Fine. Andromeda could you pick something out in his size please. Any specific colour?" Rhade spoke to a display with a picture of the same woman that appeared in Harry's room earlier.

"In black, please Andromeda." Harry said to the same display.

"One High Guard uniform in Mr. Potter's size is now ready." Andromeda said before the display turned off.

"If you don't mind, Beka kind of gets ticked when she's kept waiting. I'll meet you by that ladder." Rhade said before escorting Harry back to his quarters.

When Harry entered his room he found a black pair of pants, undershirt, and jacket with the insignia of the Commonwealth on the collar. After changing into it, he was amazed at how well it looked on him. Leaving his quarters he spotted Beka and Rhade having an argument about someone called Louisa; apparently she was the pilot on the Ambassador's shuttle and a Neitzschean. Beka was accusing Rhade of letting his feelings get in the way during a crisis. On hearing that Harry couldn't help but speak up on Rhade's behalf.

"So what if he pays attention to his feelings during a crisis. Right before we arrived here, I had to use my feelings of loyalty and love for my friends and my actual family in order to win a war. I respect Mr. Rhade for that, even though I've just met him. Could you please stop arguing and go to where we are supposed to be." Harry said stepping between Beka and Rhade.

"Fine, follow me you four. Rhade, you stay behind them make sure they don't go anywhere else." Beka said angrily before turning around and headed for one of the many ladders on the deck. It was then that the three girls saw Harry since heading to their quarters.

_Damn, he cleans up nice_. Susan thought before shaking her head and followed Beka

"Thanks kid, although I could have countered her on my own." Rhade said as Harry fell in behind Hermione.

"Anytime Mr. Rhade, I won't let anyone say that feelings should be put aside during a crisis. They can be very important during a battle at times." Harry answered before going down a ladder four decks.

"You seem to have a Neitzschean way of looking at things Mr. Potter; you think of survival first, but never forget what is truly important: your friends and family." Rhade said before going down the ladder after him

The group of six then traveled along a curved corridor to the Officer's Mess. When they entered they found Dylan and Harper already sitting at a table with their dinner discussing how they were going to fight the Magog Worldship.

"Beka, could we have a word with you for a moment. Rhade, could you show our friends where they can get some dinner please." Dylan asked his weapons officer before Beka walked over, but not before shooting a nasty look at Harry.

"Great, I think I just made an enemy of Ms. Valentine." Harry commented as he walked behind Rhade next to Susan.

"Just ignore her Harry. We're strangers here and they probably don't want us in the way." she said as she picked up a fresh looking salad.

"Sure, but I get the feeling that there is something their not telling us. I'll ask Andromeda when I get back to my quarters. So what were you doing before you came here?" Harry asked after selecting a slice of pizza with what looked to be pepperoni on it.

"Good choice Harry, the pepperoni was just delivered by a Than _(a race of humanoid bugs)_ courier ship. It's considered a delicacy among their people." _(I doubt this is true but hey, artistic license)_ Rhade said before directing them to a table on the other side of the room, so they didn't hear what Dylan was asking Beka to do.

"Beka, I like you to take the _Maru_ and see if you can find the Worldship once we reach Arkology. _(Yes I know they took a slipstream route to Arkology in the show, just bear with me.)_ That way, we can see how much time we have to get the inhabitants out of there." Dylan said while looking at his first officer.

"Fine, but I want to take Rommie with me just in case communications get knocked out. What are we going to do with our 'friends'?" Beka asked

"As far as I can tell, they don't pose a threat to us. Hell, you heard what Harry said: Before they saw the light, they heard a voice saying 'you are needed'. I've asked Trance what that could mean but she couldn't give me any answers." Dylan told her.

"Fine, but keep Potter out of my way. I don't trust him." Beka said before leaving the mess to prep the _Eureka Maru_ for launch.

"What do you think of our guests Mr. Harper?"

"Boss, I have to admit that having three girls around Harry makes me a little jealous. I mean I've never had a successful relationship and yet he seems to be close with all three of them. Another thing is that Harry really needs to loosen up a bit, when asking if he wanted his own quarters, I could have sworn I was talking to you when we met three years ago. Remember?" Harper said

"How could I forget, Beka and you came aboard and tried to steal my ship. I still laugh at your expression when you were flat on your ass, with my force lance pointed straight at your heart. Things seemed so much simpler back then, didn't it?" Dylan told him

"Yeah, but like you said: nothing worth doing, is easy."

"Well, they seem to be settling in fairly well, maybe they can help us. Talk to them, see what they can offer us. If the Magog are going to attack Arkology, I want everyone able to fight them. This is the end of the line Mr. Harper, the Worldship has to be stopped, and sooner or later it will come to a fight. I think that that fight is soon." Dylan said before leaving Harper looking over at Harry and his friends and saw Susan sitting fairly close to him (Harry). He (Harper) decided to walk over and talk to them.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?" Harper asked before taking a seat between Blaise and Hermione. "Damn you look good in that uniform kid, if you're here for a while, you may want to consider signing on."

"I think I may just do that Mr. Harper, thank you." Harry said as he tore his eyes away from Susan, who was laughing at a joke Rhade had just told.

"So what's Earth like in your time?"

"The Human race has spread across the planet and are destroying it's natural resources. There are some areas of beauty, but they are few and far between." Hermione said

"So where is everyone from on the crew?" Harry asked, having trouble keeping his eyes off Susan again.

"Well, I'm from Earth, only I'm from after the Neitzschean occupation of it. I don't have a fully functional immune system, and I was infested with Magog eggs a couple years ago before I managed to get rid of them. _(See episode _Ouroboros Rhade is from Tarazed, the capital of the Commonwealth. Dylan is from Tarn Vedra, from before the fall of the first Commonwealth. He was frozen in time for over 300 years. We're not sure where Trance comes from and Beka was born on her ship, the _Eureka Maru_." Harper told them before standing up. "I should get back to work. Good talking to you." Harper said before he too, left.

"I should escort you back to your quarters. You can talk to each other over the comm. system, just ask Andromeda to put you through. You'll find clothing and anything else you need in your quarters when you get there. I'll be picking you up in the morning, oh just to warn you, we may be making a slipstream jump to Arkology soon, you'll be warned before we enter the slipstream, just be sure to hold onto something bolted down, not each other." Rhade said before he escorted the four visitors back to their rooms.

_"Those who fail to learn history are doomed to repeat it; those who fail to learn history correctly -- why, they are simply doomed." _

_ACHEM DRO'HM_

As Dylan entered Command, he found Trance near the first officer's station. He decided to ask her to see if she could get Harry to open up a little more and find out what caused him to act like a High Guard officer. Hell, act like him three years ago.

"Trance, I'd like you to speak with Mr. Potter, see if you can find out what caused him to be so cold and Neitzschean like." Dylan said as he moved to his medical officer's side.

"Of course, I'll see what I can do." the gold skinned woman said before leaving.

As Trance was heading to Harry's quarters, he and Rhade had just dropped the girls off at theirs. They had just gone down the ladder when Harry ran into Trance, literally. After picking themselves up, with Harry assisting Trance, she spoke to Rhade.

"Why don't you head to Command to see if there's anything you can do before we head to Arkology Rhade? I'd like to speak with Mr. Potter."

When Rhade had left, Harry spoke up.

"It was you, wasn't it? You brought us here didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Potter."

"The hell you don't. I recognize your voice, I heard it right before that light showed up and we were brought to the Andromeda Ascendant." Harry spat at her. "I have spent the majority of my life fighting evil, and just when I think I can finally rest, you bring me here on the eve of another war."

"Alright, yes I did bring you and your friends here. But only because your abilities can help win this war before it begins. I haven't told Dylan what you are because he probably wouldn't believe me if I did." Trance told him, that's when she noticed Susan standing behind Harry.

"Harry, she brought us here?" Susan said, moving beside Harry.

"Yes she did, now who or what are you?"

"I am a star avatar; basically I am one of the oldest beings in the universe. Dylan is the only other person that knows this; I must ask you to not tell anyone else, not even your friends." Trance told them, while making sure that Andromeda wasn't around or on one of the displays.

"Are you going to send us back?" Harry asked

"Yes, when this is over you will find yourselves back in your own time at the exact moment you left." Trance said

"And when will this be over?" Susan asked

"It will end in two days. Everything will change, either we defeat the Spirit of the Abyss or we die. There is no other choice."

"What about the Commonwealth? Surely they have a fleet or other ships that can help us?" Harry said

"Dylan is at odds with the Commonwealth government right now. We could maybe call in two or three other ships whose captains owe Dylan, but there is no chance a fleet would come." Trance answered him sadly

"What about the Than? Or any other space faring races? The people in this universe cannot expect one ship to hold back the Magog. I've spoken to Rhade about it, if we face them, we will die." Harry said before turning away and heading for his quarters.

"Susan, what's wrong with Harry?"

"In our world, Harry was prophesised to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort. According to him he succeeded right before you brought us here. He was the only person who would be able to defeat the Dark Lord, so he doesn't take kindly to everyone heaping their troubles onto one person."

"He's a lot like Dylan in a way. Three years ago, he started to rebuild the Commonwealth, now he's trying to save it. If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the Med Deck." Trance said before leaving.

Susan then decided to visit Harry for a bit. She went towards his quarters and tapped the control panel beside it. About a minute later the door opened and Harry let her in.

"What can I do for you Susan?"

"I was hoping that we could talk a little. So Voldemort's gone for good this time right?" she said as she sat on Harry's bed.

"Yeah, he's gone for good. I chopped his head off with the sword of Gryffindor then I burnt both the body and the head. If he can survive that, I will be royally pissed." Harry answered before sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around Susan's waist. She then put her head on Harry's shoulder.

"So, you never answered my question in the mess hall. What were you doing before Trance brought us here?"

"I just finished some gardening and was about to floo Hannah to invite her over for dinner when Trance brought me here." Susan said "I should get back before Hermione and Blaise try to kill each other. The old Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry is still going strong in those two."

"I don't think they'll try anything on this ship, after all if Dylan doesn't do anything, Rhade looks like he could." Harry said

"Prepare for slipstream, hold onto something bolted down." Dylan's voice said over the comm.

"Hang on Susan, grab hold for the bedpost, I'll hold onto you." Harry said as Susan stood up and grabbed a bedpost with both hands. Harry then wrapped one arm around her again, holding her close to him in case she fell, and the other around the same bedpost. He didn't notice that Susan was blushing slightly from the physical contact.

After about two minutes of everything becoming distorted, things settled down and Harry released Susan.

"I should really be getting back, thank you for holding me Harry." Susan said before kissing him on the cheek and leaving his quarters. Harry just stood there before collapsing on his bed. He didn't even bother getting changed before falling asleep; dreaming of what a life with Susan could be like. His pleasant dream then turned into a nightmare as furry humanoids boarded the ship and killed everyone. He watched as he fell defending Susan, but not before taking down at least thirty attackers. He then saw Susan die, waking up at that point.

"Mr. Potter, are you all right?" Andromeda asked, her hologram image appearing in Harry's quarters

"I'm fine Andromeda, just a nightmare. The Magog, what do they look like?" Harry asked

"They're like furry humanoids. Why?"

"Because I saw them in my nightmare. They killed everyone on board." Harry said.

"You should talk to Dylan about that. He'll want to know." Andromeda told him, watching as he pulled on the jacket for his uniform.

"Can you ask him to send Rhade or Rommie down to get the girls; I think they need to hear this as well." Harry said.

"Of course, I'll see you up there." Andromeda said before disappearing.

_"Requested: One Mark V ECM unit, 1000 km of Fullerene cable, one low-yield nuclear warhead. _

_"Purpose: Surprise party for foreign dignitary."_

_-- Argosy Special Operations requisition form, C.Y. 9512_

When Harry went up one of the many ladders near his quarters, he found Rommie already at the door to the girls' quarters. By the time he walked over, Susan and Blaise were already out the door, with Hermione close behind them.

"Harry, what's going on?" Hermione asked when she got near him; Susan already on Harry's other side.

"I had a dream where the Magog boarded the ship and killed everyone." Harry told her before following Rommie who was leading them to Command.

"Mr. Potter, what is the meaning of this?" Dylan said when Rommie and the others entered Andromeda's command centre.

"At times, I have dreams that show me things that may happen in the near future. This one was about the Magog boarding Andromeda and killing everyone aboard. However, Mr. Harper, Rommie, Mr. Rhade, and Louisa I did not see on the ship. It's possible that they survive or they were killed elsewhere. I also didn't see Hermione or Blaise." Harry explained

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"Try to get away from Arkology as soon as possible. It's Occum's Razor: the simplest choice is often the correct one."

"Unfortunately Beka has left to locate the Magog Worldship. Rommie was supposed to go with her, but Rhade went instead. We cannot leave until they are back." Dylan told them.

"If it does come to a fight, what are your plans?" Hermione asked

"Harper and Rommie are going to try to move Arkology to slipstream, while Rhade and Louisa were going to try to fight on the surface. Why?"

"We have special powers; we can perform something that you would call magic. We have been trained in its use and Hermione and I know how to use some very deadly curses. If it comes to a fight we will stand beside you." Harry told them then looked back at his friends. They all looked determined to help.

"Okay, I was expecting something a little stranger." Dylan said. "If we do end up engaging the Magog, what were you going to do?"

"I think that we need to follow what happened in my dream. Only Susan and I were on the ship, with the rest of the crew and you and Trance. We'll stay here and try to defend you, Hermione do you want to go with Harper and Rommie while they work on Arkology?" Harry asked his oldest female friend.

"Sure, I may even be able to help get Arkology moving." Hermione told him.

"Blaise, what about you?"

"I'll go down with Rhade and Louisa."

"Dylan, sensors just picked up the _Maru_ exiting slipstream with five Magog Swarm ships right behind it." Andromeda said, appearing on a large display near the front of Command.

"Missile tubes 1 through 10, fire!" Dylan commanded. Ten seconds later five Swarm ships bit the dust and the _Maru_ was entering a hanger deck.

By the time Dylan and the others got down there, Beka and Rhade had left the ship and heading for them.

"Guess who's coming to dinner. The Worldship is less then a day away, so, I'm leaving. I've had enough, Trance, Harper, get aboard." Beka said

"Sorry Beka, but I've got a job to do here." Harper told his former captain.

"I can't leave, not at this critical time." Trance said before leaving the hanger.

"Well, this is goodbye then Dylan. I can only hope that I'll see you again, but I doubt it." Beka said before heading back to her ship and started prepping it for launch again.

"Pay no attention to her Dylan, we meant what we said. We will stand with you when you face the Magog." Harry told the older man.

"That's just it. Your children, you shouldn't have to fight in this war."

"Dylan, I was fighting for my life when I was eleven. I'm now seventeen, and one of the most powerful wizards there are in existence." Harry answered back

"Alright, Rhade, you and Blaise find Louisa and get down to Arkology. Start training the citizens how to fight. Rommie, you and Hermione get going. You have a lot of work to do and not a lot of time to do it. Mr. Potter, Ms. Bones, your with me." Dylan said before heading off to Command.

"Blaise, Hermione wait a minute. When the battle begins, don't pull any punches. Use cutters, stunners, explosion hexes, anything that could stop the Magog. Hopefully we'll see each other alive when this is over." Harry told the three girls before they left.

"Do you really believe that we'll live through this?" Susan asked as they walked to Command.

"I have too Susan, I have too." Harry answered her.

_Three hours later_

Once Harry and Susan had reached Command, they learned that Beka just left and was heading for the slipstream portal out of Arkology. There Harry asked about personal weapons that the Andromeda had and was given a crash course in how to handle a force lance. He proved to be just as good as Dylan and forced him to a draw in a mock dual with the lances in 'staff mode'.

Now on the Command deck, alarms were going off as the Magog Worldship appeared and launched a wave of Swarm Ships heading for Arkology and the _Andromeda Ascendant_.

"All missile tubes fire, AP guns target the Swarm Ships and fire!" Dylan barked out over the comm. system.

"Dylan, the Worldship is powering up its Point Singularity Projector. It's targeting Arkology!" Andromeda reported

"Rhade, Harper, the Worldship has arrived and charging its PSP. Tell everyone to brace themselves." Dylan said over a comm. channel.

"Got it boss, hold on tight to something." Harper replied back.

"Understood sir." Rhade answered before yelling for everyone to bet away from the sides of the colony. _(Arkology is a cylinder attached to an asteroid on one end. Inside it is a thriving eco-system)_

About ten seconds later the miniature black hole slammed into one side of Arkology and punched a hole out the other. Everyone was shaken up and quite a few people had been killed. Blaise, Louisa, and Rhade had managed to bring about fifty citizens into a small area that was fortunately easy to defend. There they waited for the Magog's internal attack. Meanwhile down near the asteroid, Hermione, Harper and Rommie were working to get Arkology's engines back on-line before the Magog attacked. On the _Andromeda Ascendant_, Dylan just ordered that they be detached from Arkology and headed into open space to engage the Magog Worldship.

_Author's Note: Well, that is it for The Dissonant Interval, Part I. If you get a chance to watch the episode, I highly recommend it. It is very emotional, and the music makes you want to cry. The Dissonant Interval, Part II will be up when it is finished, I am making it a one shot so it will take a few more days at least._


End file.
